Backtracking to Happiness - - - Chapter 1
by ks1
Summary: Sophie calls the Cliffhangers. Who will agree to come? Who's still together? Read and find out.


Backtracking to Happiness  
  
Thanks to May for uploading this fanfic for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. The towns,  
colleges,  
restraunts, etc. that I mention in this fanfic are totally figments of my 'off  
course'  
imagination. This is my first fanfic I've posted here. Please review.  
Some is in script form and some in story form.  
The first few chapters are a little lame, but I promise it gets better as you  
go along.  
  
Setup: Five years after the Cliffhangers have graduated from Horizon.  
***********************************************************************  
summary: sophie contacts the Cliffhangers and gets a surprise.  
Backtracking to Happiness ch1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. Towns, colleges,  
resturaunts, etc. are all figments of my 'off course' imagination. Please  
Review, and I promise the story gets better and better as it goes along, so  
please keep reading.  
The Cliffhangers are around the age of 23. Give or take a few years  
  
******************************************************************************  
*************  
  
Sophie knew, that in order for the Cliffhangers to make traveling plans, she  
needed to locate them all as soon as possible. She just hope they all would  
be able to come. She set off to look for Kat, who she hoped knew where  
someone out of the group was.  
******************************************************************************  
*************  
  
Juliete Wayborn stood outside the door of her apartment. It was a nice  
apartment, three bedrooms and two baths. It was in Chang, Nevada. It was  
nothing like she lived in at home, and she didn't find it as nice as her  
other home, Horizon. Today though she didn't care. She was excited, she had  
just received a call from Kat to inform her that they were having a reunion  
at Horizon, and that it started Monday. Juliete couldn't stand it any  
longer, she started pacing up and down the halls.  
  
" Whoever thought I would grow up to live away from my mother", Juliete  
thought.  
  
At the thought of her mom, Juliete cringed. She hadn't spoken to her mom  
ever since she told her mom after graduation she loved Auggie. Her mother  
said she wanted Juliete to have nothing to do with that boy. Juliete stood up  
to her, and Hal supported Juliete as well. Juliete's mom had left, but Hal  
had kept in touch with Juliete, and provided her with money every month.  
  
" I made the right choice," Juliete assured herself out loud.  
  
" You talking to yourself again twig?" Auggie said.  
  
Juliete looked up surprised. She saw Auggie getting out of the elevator and  
ran over to give him a hug.  
  
" Auggie, I missed you." Juliete said in her perky manner.  
  
"I missed you , too Jules." Auggie replied.  
  
"How are your parents? I'm sorry I couldn't go with you"  
  
" Yo, twig. You don't have to go with me everywhere. You deserve a rest."  
Auggie said.  
  
Auggie could tell Juleite was excited about something, but he didn't want to  
push it incase it was a surprise. As if reading his thoughts, Juliete  
jumped up and down and dragged him into her apartment.  
  
" Auggie. I can't believe I almost forgot. Kat called, they are having a  
reunion at Horizon. It is going to be Monday, so everyone will be through  
with their college exams." Juliete said smiling radiantly.  
  
" That's cool twig. When do you want to leave?"  
  
" Why don't we leave tomorrow morning? We can take a flight out, and stay in  
a town near Agnes until Monday." Juliete was practically screaming. " Oh I  
just can't wait!"  
  
"Ok Jules, just calm down. Is everyone else coming?" Auggie asked.  
  
Auggie knew Juliete was worried about Shelby. Auggie was worried about Scott  
,too. Scott and Shelby had a pretty big blow out before graduation.  
  
"Well, lets get packing Auggie! I can't wait to get going. I'll book our  
flights." Juliete said.  
  
" Ok Jules."  
  
Auggie gave Juliete a quick kiss, and then headed off to get ready.  
***********************************************************************  
  
David was sitting in his office. He had just gotten off the phone with  
Sophie, and he was so excited about going back to Horizon. He wasn't sure how  
long he'd get to stay, but at least he would get to see everyone again. Even  
Daisy………. There was a knock at the door.  
  
  
David: Come in.  
  
A young woman in her mid twenties walked in the door. She had Auburn colored  
hair down to her shoulders, and was of medium height and weight. She took a  
seat in a chair across from David.  
  
David: And how are we this lovely afternoon?  
  
Rosie: Fine, and you.  
  
David: I'm doing great now that you are here.  
  
Rosie gave a little giggle.  
  
David: So, one of my counslers from Horizon just called and they are having a  
reunion. Want to accompany me on the trip?  
  
Rosie: Don't I have to work?  
  
David: Nonsense, I'm your boss. I'm giving you the week off.  
  
Rosie: Ok David. When do we leave, how long will we be gone, and what kind of  
clothes do I need to pack.  
  
Daivd: Full of questions aren't we? Lets see, we leave Sunday, I'm not sure  
how long we will be gone, I may not get to stay to long because the kids need  
me here, and just casual. It's summer, and we're going to the mountains. I  
can't wait for you to see it and meet everybody. You are going to love it  
there, and love everyone.  
  
Rosie: If you love it, I know I will.  
  
David walked around from behind his desk and gave Rosie a kiss. There was a  
knock on the door.  
  
David: Shux. Come in.  
  
A blonde hair boy about the age of thirteen walked in the room.  
  
David: What is it Zack?  
  
Zack: Mrs. Palunna wants you in the kitchen. Tommy and Eric are duking it out  
again.  
  
Zack said this with no enthusiasm at all. David wasn't surprised though. Zack  
reminded him so much of Daisy. The thought of Daisy made David sad and happy  
both at the same time. "I can't wait to see her" , he thought to himself.  
  
David: Um, ok Zack, I'll be right there.  
  
Zack shook his head and was gone. David turned to Rosie.  
  
Daivd: Do me a favor?  
  
Rosie: Anything.  
  
David smiled. So this is what love feels like, he thought to himself.  
  
David: Book us on a plane to the nearest town by Agnes. We'll drive from  
there.  
  
Rosie: I'm on it boss.  
  
David gave Rosie a quick kiss and was off to stop the food fight, which he  
used to start himself at Horizon.  
  
"I can't wait to see everyone," David thought to himself.  
********************************************************************  
  
Shelby enetered her apartment door to a ringing phone. She jumped on the bed  
and turned grabbed the phone.  
  
Shelby: Hello  
  
Shelby was surprised at the voice she heard on the other end.  
  
Shelby: Sophie? Is that you?  
  
Sophie: Yeah Shelby, how are you?  
  
Shelby: Um, I'm fine. Gosh when was the last time I talked to you?  
  
Sophie: It's been a few years.  
  
Shelby: Yeah. So, what's up. Is everything ok?  
  
Sophie: Yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know we are having  
a reunion.  
  
Shelby wasn't shocked at what she heard, just a little scared. She wanted to  
see everyone, but she wasn't sure about Scott.  
  
Sophie: Shelby, are you there?  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* Oh yeah, sorry. When is this fun filled reunion you and  
Peter have thought up going to take place?  
  
Sophie was relieved to hear Shelby being her sarcastic self.  
  
Sophie: Well, we are asking everyone to be here Monday afternoon.  
  
Shelby: Geez, you guys give a girl a lot of notice.  
  
Sophie: Well……will you come?  
  
There was no answer on the other end of the line. Sophie was afraid Shelby  
would say no. Sophie was closer to Shelby than ever, but still it was hard to  
read Shelby sometimes.  
  
Sophie: Shelby, are you ok?  
  
Shelby: Yeah ,sure I'm fine. I'll come.  
  
Sophie: Great! can't wait to see you Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Likewise.  
  
Sophie: Oh, Shelby I know you probaly don't want me asking you this, but do  
you know how to get in touch with Scott.  
  
At the mention of Scott's name Shelby almost wanted to cry. She hadn't  
spoken to him since they left Horizon. She thought about him all the time  
though.  
  
Shelby: Um now Sophie, why? Is everything ok?  
  
Sophie: Oh yeah everything is fine. We just didn't know how to get in touch  
with everyone. I got your number from Jess before she went home for summer  
break, and I didn't know if you knew how to get up with Scott. It's ok though.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, sorry. I'll see you Monday Sophie.  
  
Sophie: Bye Shelby.  
  
Shelby hung up the phone and sat up in bed. She leaned her head up against  
the backboard and did her best not to cry. She had to be strong.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
*Scott and Shelby are sitting at the docks.*  
Scott: I can't believe we graduate this weekend.  
  
Shelby: Yeah. I can't believe it.  
  
Scott: What are we going to do?  
  
Shelby: You are going to go to college, and I'm going to get a job somewhere.  
  
Scott: You aren't going to college.  
  
Shelby: Scott, we've talked about this. College isn't me. I'm going to get a  
job.  
  
Scott: Shel, you can get a job in Oregon, and we can be roommates.  
  
Shelby: Scott, I don't think it will work. You are going to be busy with  
football and everything……….  
  
Scott: Shelby, I'll always have time for you.  
  
Shelby: Scott, I can't. I can't make a commitment like that.  
  
Scott: I thought you loved me Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Scott I do. I just can't move to Oregon .I have to be near for Jess.  
You love football. You should go to college and play. We'll keep in touch.  
  
Scott stood up and looked down at Shelby.  
  
Scott: Fine then. Forget it, forget us. If we can't make sacrifices for each  
other, we don't belong together. Good bye Shelby. Have a nice life.  
  
Scott stomped off to leave a crying Shelby.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Shelby was crying now. She couldn't stand it. Scott just didn't understand  
that Jess needed her. I'm sure he's doing good. He probally even has himself  
a girlfriend. Shelby smiled to herself, knowing Scott's good looks he may  
even have a fiance. Shelby let this comment hit her, and started crying  
again. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him, she thinks to herself.  
Well, guess I'll find out Monday.  
********************************************************************  
  
Peter was laying on his couch when Sophie came in. She looked frustrated and  
happy at the same time. Typical Sophie, he thought to himself.  
  
Peter: What's gotten your goat?  
  
Sophie throws her adress book on the table and plumps onto the floor by the  
couch.  
  
Sophie: Oh nothing. I just can't find Scott, and Daisy and Ezra aren't home.  
  
Peter: What? Daisy and Ezra are living together?  
  
Sophie: No Peter….. it's just that neither one of them were home.  
  
Peter: Geez, you really are frustrated.  
  
Sophie: Well thank you.  
  
Peter: Oh Soph, I'm sorry. *he leans over and gives her a kiss* I think I  
have some good news for you.  
  
Sophie: Shoot.  
  
Peter: I know how to get in touch with Scott. I called his dad today and got  
the information. He is at a Junior College in Oregon, dorm numder 514.  
  
Sophie: Oh PETER! You're the best.  
  
Sophie jumps up and gives Peter a hug.  
  
Sophie: When can I call him?  
  
Peter: Why not now?  
  
Sophie: Really? Oh thank you. I'll be right back.  
  
She gave Peter a kiss and ran to the phone.  
  
*Rooms 514*  
  
The phone starts ringing. A girl answers the phone. She is a Mexican , so  
Sophie can't understand her very clearly.  
  
Girl: Hello  
  
Sophie: Hello, is this Scott Barringer's room?  
  
Girl: Yes it is, who may I ask is calling.  
  
Sophie: I'm a friend of Scott's who are you?  
  
Sophie knew she sounded rude, but she was shocked to hear a girl answer the  
phone.  
  
Girl: Oh, I'm his fiance  
  
Sophie: WHAT?  
********************************************************************  
  
Please review..  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
